The life of Ianto Jones
by hannahprach
Summary: This is the life of Ianto Jones with a twist, this is the life of Ianto on a parallel universe where everything is very different to what happened in our world. hope you all enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

It was 22:00 New Year's Eve Ianto Jones sat at a bar on his own in Cardiff not faire from where he lived with his sister Gwen her husband Owen and their 4 children Charlotte 11, Jamie 8, lea 3 and Theo 1.

His sister Gwen has had charlotte and Jamie from a previous relationship and Theo was not biologically there's they had adopted him as Gwen's best Milly had passed away soon after Theo was born due to a blood clot and unfortunately when Milly was 6 months pregnant her fiancé john was sent to Afghanistan and was involved in an accident there where he lost he life. So all in all life was very unconventional but somehow it worked.

His best friend Becky has convinced him to come out with her as her plus 1 to her works party.

Ianto as usual was knocking back the drinks as if there was no tomorrow Becky suddenly popped up beside him.

"Don't you think you have had enough?" She said to him placing a hand on his back

"no" said Ianto a blank expression on his face but it did not take a genius to work out that there was something up with him.

Ianto was normally always immaculately dressed, clean shaven, a beautiful smile, and a soft welsh voice.

But the man sat opposite Becky was upset his voice saddened with pain hair a mess. He looked like he had not shaven in days and was wherein some old tracksuit bottoms and a hoody and there where dark rings under his eyes that made him look older than his 22 years.

Becky looked at him sadly trying to fines something to say to but not finding anything to say she kissed him on the head and said "I will be over here is you need me"

At this Ianto did not reacted instead just had another shot and was lost in his thoughts.

An hour and several drinks later a man came up to Ianto who was still sat is the same spot as before having only moves to use the bathroom.

"Captain Jack Harkness "exclaimed stretching out his arm for Ianto to shake. The man who was obviously American in his late 20s early 30s

Ianto looked at him with a confused expression trying to work out why anyone would even look at him let allow talk to him.

He stretched out is arm and shock the Captain Jack Harkness's hand and replied. "Ianto Jones"

"Nice to meet you Ianto Jones. How are you?"

"Fine" said Ianto taking another large gulp of his drink.

After a few moments Jack said "so what do you do with your life"

Without looking at Jack, Ianto replied with "nothing"

Jack realised a little laugh" not much of a talker are you Ianto Jones"

"No" Ianto said admitting he was rather a quiet person and tended to keep himself to himself. Especially these days.

"Well I need some new people to work for me and I was wondering…."

Ianto looked up at Jack giving him proper eye contact for the first time. Ianto was normally really good a reading people and could usually tell what a person was like in a heartbeat but Jack was different confusing he could not tell anything from the man.

"Yes"

"What"

"Continue with what you were going to say"

"Oh yes so basically I was wondering if you would like a job working for me"

Ianto looked straight at him again and politely declined his offer "No thank you"

"Why not" Jack said sounding defensive

"Just leave it "and with that he said and walked off and left the pub got into a taxi and went home

Ianto was awoken a few days later by Becky shouting at him to wake up.

"Ianto get up come on you need to get ready or we are going to be late for work" shouted Becky as she pulled a suit out of his wardrobe

"I don't go to work"

"You do now, so GET UP"

"No"

"Ianto Thomas Jones a swear to god if you do not get up now I will not be responsible for my actions"

Ianto new that Becky was not joking and was really not in the mood for an argument so he swung his legs out of bed and got up 30 minutes later he was ready really not in to mood for work, come to think of it Ianto did not even know where Becky worked.

"Come on I have to get Masie to school" said Becky ushering him into the car.

"Hello uncle Ianto" said Masie was in the back seat

"Hi Masie" said Ianto

After they dropped Masie off at school they when off to work and when in it was a big building they went up to the top floor and Captive Jack Harkness the man from the other night came out of his office and this is the point where Ianto's life would be changed for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now a year on it was the 4th January 2009 Ianto was in work, sat it work at his work station next to Becky laughing and joking. Ianto was very much back to his old self and had been for a while now dressed in a three peace suit clean shaven looking the picture of perfection. Ianto was suddenly aware of another presence in the room besides the other 50 off of his work colleges on that floor and he knew immediately that the presence was Jack. He somehow always changed the whole atmosphere of the room to suit the mood he was in or maybe it was just him as he was very perceptive to these things someone had told him once that he was an empath.

"Morning sir" he said coolly in his soft welsh tones

"Morning Ianto" he said with a slight smile on his face as he always did when talking the young Welshman.

"Hey do you think you could brew up some coffee heaven really could do with one after the night I have had"

"Certainly sir" said Ianto as he got up and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Thanks bring in in my office when it's done" Jack said as he walked to his office.

"Will do sir"

"Oh and by the way love the suit" said Jack

"Carful sir that is harassment" Ianto called after jack as he disappeared into his office

Ianto felt himself blush slightly at first he ignored Jacks flirting but now he was used to it he often commented back and in a way he enjoyed the banter and somehow would fine he wanted it more and more as time passed. But he had come to learn that Jack Harkness flirts with everyone. But for some reason Ianto had noticed that in the last 6 months or so Jack would flirt with him a lot more than anyone else and this confused Ianto and he was not quite sure what to make of the situation.

Jack never really came into work that much was only ever in two or three times a week and he never stayed for the whole day and Ianto had been increasingly suspicious of what he got up to when he was not here and then he thought to himself why is he even bothered what he does.

Ianto was so lost is his own thoughts that he did not even realised the coffee has finished he poured 3 cups and when and placed one on Becky desk then on his own then proceeded to knocked on Jacks office door and heard a voice from within say " Enter" with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Ianto opened to door and walked in. Jack was sat at his desk reading something with his glasses on he looked up removing his glasses from his face

"oh it's you hey thought it was some coming to have a rant at me over inflation prices and the recitation they drive me crazy that lot out there sometimes" Jack said as Ianto placed the mum of coffee down on his desk careful not to spill any of the paper work

Ianto smiled and said "thanks"

Jack looked up at him smiling "no I did not mean you, well not in that way. You are the only thing in this place that's keeps me sane and makes me crazy at the same time"

"How do you mean sir" Ianto said confused even more than he had been before.

"hahah well…"Jack was cut up my a knock on the door

"Come in" now extreme annoyance coming of his voice

Sam came in complaining about something and this was Ianto's cue to leave.

A couple of hours later Ianto was sat at his desk Jack walked past as he did he passed Ianto a note.

On the note there was the name on a pub that Ianto was all too familiar with and at time 19:00 and a question mark. Ianto turned the note over and before he had even realised what he was doing he and written the word "yes" and given it back to Jack who had just got to his office door and turned briefly their eyes met for a moment and Jack had a massive cheeky green on his face. Ianto looked back at his screen and rolled his eyes think of all the possible things that could happen later but Ianto never expected what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ianto went in to his house. A voice at the top of the stairs called down" is that you Yan? "

"Yes, it's me Gwen" replied Ianto from the hallway downstairs

Gwen came how the stairs holding a dirty washing basket "how was work?"

"It was ok. How has your day been" replied Ianto taking the dirty washing basket off Gwen and walking into the kitchen

"Hectic. Theo ill got that bug that has been going round. Jamie got sent home from school for fighting with another lad; Lottie is still being bulled and came home in tears yet again and on top of all that I'm bloody pregnant"

"haha oh dear sounds like you have had quite a day" said Ianto loading the dirty washing into the washing machine.

"You're telling me"

"When is Owen Home?"

"Don't know got a call earlier saying there is some kind of emergency he had to deal with so it's going to be a late one"

"Oh dear"

Ianto later found himself sat in the pub waiting for the mysterious captain Jack Harkness to show up.

"Hey" said Jack as he came in and walked over to where Ianto was sat at a table in the corner

"Hello"

"You not drinking anything alcoholic" Jack questions eying the glass of coke sat in front of Ianto on the table.

"No never really a good idea for me to drink" replied Ianto

Jack raised and eye brow "suit yourself, well I'm going to get a drink be back in a sec don't miss me too much"

Ianto just sat there and rolled his eyes.

Jack returned to the table with a scotch and sipped it and then placed the glass on the table.

"Why did you ask me to come for a drink" said Ianto getting his words out way too quickly.

"I just thought that we could have a chat "

"Ok what about" said Ianto a hint of concern in his voice

"Anything, nothing serious" said Jack swirling his drink then taking another sip.

Ianto could feel I kind of awkwardness between them.

Jack brock the ice "so are you with anyone"

Ianto looked down then looked back up at Jack and said "nope" he was not quite sure where this was going.

They spent the next three hours talking about nothing and was about 11:30 now.

Jack said "do you fancy coming back to mine for a bet we can talk some more a few more drinks"

"Yes ok" replied Ianto

Not long after they both found themselves sat in Jacks surprisingly neat flat and Ianto way perched on the edge of the sofa and Jack handed him a drink. Ianto took the glass his hands momentarily touching Jacks he felt a sudden bolt of electricity between them. Then Jack say down a few moments passed.

"you have gone quiet again" said Jack

"Have I! Sorry" replied Ianto almost shyly. He was now completely confused he did know what was going on, or how he even felt about Jack. He felt something for the man sat opposite him he had for a bit now, somehow the way he acted the way he was all the banter that when on between then the suttal look Jack would give him the little spark in his eye and somehow it was like a drug as soon as he got some he wanted more as more, and he was sat here with Jack his boss and it seemed completely normal, but Ianto was not gay he had never done anything or had feeling for another man before

Then in one moment of madness Ianto kissed Jack there tong's found their way into each other's mouth's the feeling was one of the best Ianto had felt in a while electrifying. Ianto had one hand on the back of jacks neck and the other on his side. Jacks hands where on Ianto one stroking his back gently and the other in his hair pulling ever so slightly. Ianto pulled back and looked at Jack. Then he sat back and leaned his head on the back of the sofa.

"Well that was unexpected" said Jack sounding almost surprised.

"Sorry" apologised Ianto

"There is nothing to be sorry for" placing a hand on Ianto's leg and smiled at him.

Ianto did not know what he had these feeling for Jack he suspected now thinking deeper to when they first meet that a stranger could seem to care for him and offer him a job since then Jack had been like a rock to Ianto keeping him on the straight and narrow at the moment Jack would always know if there was something up with Ianto and would always ask him but Ianto really talked to people about his problems but he had been able to open up a bit to Jack, but not the whole story about what that happened to him the April before they met

"I should go" replied Ianto

"Do you what a lift"

"No thanks I will be fine. See you tomorrow" and with that Ianto was gone. Thinking to himself that he could do with the long walk home to go through the event that had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Ianto sat in work still going over the events of the previous night lost is his own thoughts of what it could all mean. Then not really expecting to see Jack in work today, felt a larger than life presents come in to the office.

"Morning all" shouted Jack from the doorway making his way to his office in an unusually good mood and at this point Ianto froze hoping that Jack would not see him but also knowing that that was impossible.

"Morning Ianto"

Dam it he noticed me though Ianto his brain temporarily going into overload about what to do.

"Morning sir" replied Ianto briefly making eye contact with Jack who winked at him then proceeded to go into his office.

At that very moment Becky came and sat next to Ianto at her usual place and put on her head set.

"What the hell was that "said Becky sounding puzzled and amused at the same time.

"What was what "Ianto replied innocently knowing exact what she meant Jack never really said hello to anyone in particular, always to the whole workforce and normally always came into work in a bad mood which was normally somewhat lifted by one of Ianto's special coffees.

"That" said Becky and pointing to Jacks office.

Ianto gave her a very confused look.

Becky sighed the said "you and Jack what the hell is going on there and what have you done to him"

"Nothing is going on and I did not do anything to him" still doing his best to look confused which was not hard for him.

"oh is that so Ianto, there is no point lying to me, one I know full well they you and Jack went out together last night, two I have known you since forever so I can tell when you are lying"

Ianto looked temporarily offended by what Becky said but quickly put back on his butler like demeanor which Ianto was so used to using to hide his emotions.

"So … we just went for a drink as mates" replied Ianto looking blankly at Becky.

"Ianto when you have worked with Jack for as long as I have you will learn that if he asks you to go for a drink with him then it's never as mates"

Ianto rolled his eyes

"I will tell you later"

"No you won't. Come on "said Becky getting up from her desk, removing her head set and making her way to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Fag break"

"I don't smoke"

"I know that but you can come and talk to me now"

Ianto got up silently and followed Becky out the door knowing that there was no point in arguing with her.

When the finally got outside Becky said "so what is going on" as she leaned on wall and Ianto came and stood next to her.

"I don't know. I don't think anything is going on"

With a sigh Becky said "did you sleep with him"

"No" Ianto replied maybe a little too quickly even though it was the truth.

"Then what happened"

Ianto took a deep breath and said "I kissed him"

"Is that is" said Becky sounding very disappointed

"Yes that is it! I'm not gay"

Becky was about to reply but someone else did for her.

"Well we will see about that" said non other than Capitan Jack Harkness who was standing extremely close to Ianto.

Ianto wiped round "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" said Jack giving Ianto one of his cheeky smiles

Then Ianto heard a faint voice coming from Jacks ear piece he could not hear it that well but it sounded like a woman telling Jack that she was round the corner.

"Alright Carys I will be there in a sec" Ianto heard the line go dead

"Right you two got to go. See you later" and the started to walk off

"See you later" replied Ianto and Becky

"Oh Ianto" said Jack questionably

"Yes" he said as he turned round to face Jack

"I intend to test out that theory that you not gay"

With that Ianto rolled his eyes and went back inside.

It was about 2 ish now and Ianto was coming back from the toilet. But something was wrong normally walking through the corridor you could hear the faint sounds of hundreds of people talking on their phones to clients but now it was all silent. He entered the room where he worked and everyone was silent apart from the slight static noise in which Ianto could not work out where it was coming from he went over to Becky.

"Becky….Becky what's going on? Are you ok?" he said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

There was no response at all and Ianto was starting to get very worried now and just at that moment the door burse open. Ianto wiped round to see 3 people enter the room all pointing guns directly at Ianto.

"Hands in the air and don't move" shouted the man who was skinny and had dark hair and light brown eyes and was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans.

Ianto compiled and put his hands in the air without saying anything.

"Jack we have found something" called one of the girls who looked Japanese

At that captain Jack Harkness popped his head round the corner to see all so pointing his gun at Ianto but when he saw him a smile broke out across his face and he lowered his gun.

"Ianto Jones trust you to be the only person in this dam building who is still with us"

"Always have been quit the stubborn type, sir"

"Haha you can lower your guns now guys" as they did that Ianto lowered his arms "right well now we have got that sorted we best get introduced this is Simon Pond" and pointed to the man that has first addressed Ianto. "Toshiko Sato" and pointed to the Japanese girl "and last but not least Carys Myles" pointed the other girl who has long brown hair and blue eyes and was very pretty.

"Hello" Ianto said and there was a murmured response of hello from the others.

"Right Jack we best go and fined this alien fast I'm detecting the life levels are already at 50%" said the woman names Toshiko

"Best get a move on then. Simon and Tosh go and check the other levels see if there is anything we have missed on the way up. Carys and Ianto with me" commanded Jack going out the room and towards the lift.

"Jack what's going on" said Ianto who was extremely confused and a bit scared but was not going to let it show. What was going on that woman Tosh has said something about aliens. It could not be an actual alien not in Cardiff off all places.

"Well Ianto it would seem we have an Alien call a Vita-Sanguisuga hiding in the basement"

"And what's that when it's at home" Ianto frowned and followed Jack and Carys into the lift.

"Its name kind of speaks for its self. It literally means life-leech in Latin" as he pressed the button on the lift to take them to the basement.

"So basically what you're telling me is that the alien is sucking the life out of everyone in this building"

"Yes exactly. It's how its species survive"

"Jack how exactly are we going to stop it" said Carys as they got out the lift and started down the long dark corridor.

"I have got this" he said pulling out a small round object with a button in the middle of it, out of his pocket.

"What does that do" inquired Ianto

"Well what it does is it deletes any signals it gives of ultimately severing the connection between it and the people up there and the alien. The only problem is that it needs to be in direct contact with the vita-Sanguisuga. But don't worry I will find a way"

"I have located him. He is in that room there" said Carys pointing to a door not too far from them.

"Ok let's go and get him. Carys stay out her and get Tosh and Simon to come down don't come in unless I tell you too ok"

"Ok Jack"

"Ianto with me" Jack said as he opened the door and walked in.

The room was dimly lit but enough light to see that there was a dark shape at the end of the room it looked like a massive shapeless blob moving and wobbling about.

"Hello" said Jack to the alien who then made some kind of noise.

"awww that's not very nice is it, and no I will not get out cos we are not the ones that are intruding it's you. I'm in charge here and I demanded that you let these people go and get of this planet NOW"

There came another series of inhumane noises from the Alien and then it looked like it started to release some kind of gas.

"NO, NO, NO. Ianto get out now" as Jack pressed the button on the small circular device and through it at the Vita-Sanguisuga which begat to scream.

The both ran the door and tried to open it but it was not go the door would not open.

Jack pressed a button is com "tosh are you there"

"Yes"

"We can't get out, the door will not open"

"Hang on one sec"

Ianto was starting to feel dizzy and sick the room was spinning around him and the Vita-Sanguisuga was still howling which was making his head feel worse.

"It has a dead lock seal on it"

"Shit can you over ride it"

"I think I can"

"How long will it take?"

"About 5 minutes"

"Not being funny tosh but I don't think we have 5 minutes"

"Ianto ...Ianto stay awake come on... Ianto" Ianto was now slumped agenised the bottom of the wall struggling to keep conscious.

"What is going on in there?"

"The alien it ….. It released some kind of gas I think …."

This is the last thing Ianto heard before he slowly slipped into deep unconscious.


End file.
